His Ultimate Shwing
by cocobobo10
Summary: It all started ten years ago on a snowy mountain top. A young girl and young Hisoka made a deal for a future fight. For the last ten years Hisoka has been fulfilling his end of the deal, their relationship making everyone around them questioning the nature of it. Are they friends? Are they more? The world may never know.
1. Chapter 1

The elevator door opened to the underground area where all of the applicants to the Hunter Exam were waiting.

"I wonder how he's been doing for the last few months. Or what he's been doing. Probably getting his shwing on like always. Or maybe not. There hasn't been too many interesting opponents at Heaven's Arena recently," Haley wondered out loud as she stepped out of the elevator. She walked past a group that had a young boy and three older boys. She glanced at them and noted them. The young boy had a fishing rod sticking out of his backpack and was wearing a green jacket, shorts, and boots. The second tallest of the group was blonde and was wearing a blue tabard with orange outlines. He glanced at Haley as she was making note of them and narrowed his eyes. She politely smiled and moved onto the next guy. He was fatter and was handing all three of them orange soda cans. Haley could feel a bad aura surrounding him.

 _Hmm…not as bad as Hisoka, but I still wouldn't trust him._ Haley thought.

Finally was the tallest guy whom Haley immediately thought was around her age, 23. He was wearing a fancy blue suit and was carrying a suitcase, along with having reading glasses balance on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder if he'll approve of them," Haley muttered. The fat guy turned to her and cocked his head.

"Another newbie. I'll have to initiate her once I'm done with these three," he whispered.

"What was that?" the younger boy asked, not quite hearing him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing nothing! Anyway, a toast to meeting each other!" the fat guy announced. All three of the others in the group took the soda cans and opened them. Haley's eyes caught the youngest boy's reaction, making her stop in her tracks. The boy had said that the soda had gone bad and Haley sniffed the air, smelling laxatives. She sighed and simply moved on.

 _Idiot. If you wanted to dwindle the numbers you should have used something to put them to sleep. Just one sip and anyone can tell that something's been added to the soda._ Haley thought. _Or maybe it's just been my training that's helped me find those things easy to detect._

She looked around the room to try and spot person she was looking for. Pink hair poked above the sea of heads and Haley smiled. "Found you," she sang and ran in that direction. She weaved in and out of the crowd. Her bare feet smacked against the concrete and she avoided being stomped on or touched. However she managed to miss avoiding one person, the collision making her fall back on her butt.

"Ouch, sorry," she apologized. Haley looked up at the person and saw that they were super tall and had pins stuck in every inch of their body. She felt a drop of sweat fall on her cheek as she realized who she just bumped into. The person just smirked at her and extended a hand robotically for her. She narrowed her eyes and stood up on her own. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Do you need it for some job or something?" Upon standing up Haley brushed the dirt off of her hoodie that was covering her shorts. He nodded his head in jerky movements and walked past her. She stared after him with narrowed eyes. "Creepy as ever I see. Now, what was I doing before I ran into him?"

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked behind her. She jumped at his sudden appearance and jumped around to face him.

"Hisoka! I found you!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air celebrating her find. He smirked.

"More like I found you. Also, don't make me repeat my question," he said.

"Well, you told me that you failed the exam last year. So I knew you would try again this year," Haley said.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, still smirking,

"Well you ditched me at Heaven's Arena a few months ago to do whatever you did so I wanted to track you down since you still haven't fulfilled your end," Haley said. He put a hand on his hip, leaned in, and placed a hand under her chin.

"Aw, has my partner been lonely without me?" he chuckled.

"Partner," she said with air quotes. Then she batted away his hand and said, "I'm pretty sure you meant to say friend." He straightened and just glared at her.

"I don't recall ever calling you a friend," he said.

"Oh, in time you will darling. In time," she said, leaning up on her tip toes to pat his cheek. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. The moment he turned around a guy had bumped into him and said nothing as he kept walking. Hisoka glanced over his shoulder at the guy, not seeing Haley anymore since she was seven inches shorter than him. He walked over to the guy and forcefully turned him around, meanwhile flipping out a playing card.

"I think you forgot something," Hisoka said.

"Wha-" the guy began. Hisoka used his playing card to cut off two of the man's limbs and smirked at the now dying man. Behind him Haley just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She'd been traveling with Hisoka on and off for the last ten years, this action was nothing new to her.

"You should really apologize to someone when you bump into them," Hisoka said. The dying, now dead, man fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him. Haley walked up to the blood pool and kneeled next to it.

"No mercy again, huh? Then again, I'm not really surprised," she said.

"You've known me for ten years now, you should have learned to expect this type of thing," he said. She stood up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do. I just didn't expect you to kill someone so soon. Especially one that didn't make you shwing," she said. He glared at her. She was about to ask him what, when she felt at least a few pairs of eyes aimed at her specifically. She looked and saw that the group from before had been staring at them. She waved and smiled gleefully. The fat man shuddered and the other two older boys had similar reactions. Meanwhile the younger boy just looked at her curiously and then looked at Hisoka with wider, more cautious eyes.

 _Hmm…do I sense a future subject of shwing?_ Haley thought.

"What are you thinking now?" Hisoka asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing~" Haley sang. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fat man leaving the three boys. Hisoka poked her side and she giggled.

"It's never nothing with you," he said. People began to murmur around them, contrasting Haley's bright aura to Hisoka's dark and murderous aura. Haley stuck her tongue out at him and he caught it in his hands.

"Hey! Lef go!" she complained, trying to pull away from him.

"Not until you tell me what you have planned. Knowing you, you're going to ask for my help anyway," he said.

"Muh uh!" she said. He would have gone on to interrogate her further using the normal methods but Haley was saved by a man in a purple suit announcing the beginning of the first stage of the Hunter Exam. Hisoka released her tongue and she harbored it in her mouth, glaring at him. He simply continued to smirk back at her.

"Now everyone, follow me to the location of the second exam!" the purple suit guy announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, found anyone interesting yet?" Haley asked as they kept up with the purple suit guy's pace.

Hisoka hummed. "It's too early to tell. Certainly some of them look promising. We'll have to wait and see," he said.

Haley sighed. "That guy is going kind of slow don't you think? And how far are we running for anyway?" she whined.

"Why don't you go and find out? It would certainly be a faster method than asking me," he said. Haley narrowed her eyes.

"You just want to get rid of me," she accused.

"Why would I ever want to do that~" he smirked. Haley pouted and ran ahead of the group, surprising all as she easily picked up the pace and passed them, running alongside the purple suit guy.

"Mr. Examiner guy? How long will we be running for?" she asked.

"Well first my name is Satotz. Second-" Satotx began.

"Oi! Don't go asking the examiner the reason for an exam! You should be able to figure it out for yourself like the rest of us!" the tall boy from earlier yelled. Haley glared at him over her shoulder.

"First of all this is an A to B conversation, so C your way out," Haley calmly said, her eyes sending a cold shudder than ran down the tall boy's back. Hisoka chuckled, keeping his spot in running towards the back of the group. "Secondly, if you were listening properly you would have heard that I was simply asking how long we will be running for, not what the point of it is." Satotz glanced at Haley, never losing his pace.

"You certainly are an interesting one. Anyway, I cannot say the precise amount of time we will be going for. Just keep your eyes open and keep up with my pace," Satotz said. Haley groaned and slowed down enough to fall behind Satotz but not be left behind.

"This is gonna take forever!" she complained.

"At least all we have to do is keep up!" one boy said. He was the one that was completely dressed in green and had a fishing rod. He ran up to one side of Haley. Haley looked at him with an unamused stare.

"It's still gonna take too long! I don't like running for long periods of time," Haley complained.

"You hardly like moving at all," Hisoka muttered. No one was around him to hear him say that, but Haley had been used to him saying comments under his breath and heard it loud as day.

"That's-" Haley started, yelling over her shoulder at him. She immediately stopped when she found she couldn't prove him wrong. She saw him smirk and turned away from him, pouting.

"Who were you yelling at?" the green boy asked.

Haley sighed. "Nevermind. Anyway, who are you? I saw you earlier but didn't catch your name."

"I'm Gon! What's your name?" he said, smiling wide. His smile made Haley chuckle a little.

"Haley," she said.

"Haley, why don't you have shoes?" Gon asked. Haley looked down at her bare feet and looked back at Gon.

"I say no to shoes! Shoes are for the weak! And losers!" Haley said. She could feel Hisoka shaking his head behind her and she sent mental spears back at him. In her head she could see him catching them and giving her a predatory smirk, like the one he gave her on the day they met those many years ago.

Gon laughed nervously and Haley heard a tongue clicking next to her.

"You might want to watch what you say, old hag," a deeper, yet still childish voice said on the other side of Haley. She slowly turned her head, once more sending out mental spears at someone. This kid had silver hair, a white t-shirt with a blue long-sleeved turtleneck under it, and faded blue shorts. He also had shoes on, like everyone else in the room. He seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Who are you calling old hag, you childish baby?" Haley retorted.

"Clearly you're the one I'm talking to, baka," he said. Haley's eye twitched.

"I could send you to the ice pit you brat," Haley growled. Lightning flew between Haley's and the kid's eyes as they growled at each other.

"H-Hey, Haley. I have another question!" Gon said. Haley sighed and looked over at Gon, ignoring the other kid completely.

"What?"

"What're those tattoos on your arms for?" Gon asked. Haley looked down at her exposed arms. On each was a sleeve of tattoos, one arm mirroring the other. They had several different designs of snowflakes, all of them woven in and out of each other.

"Well, I come from a snow mountain. Something happened to my clan and I. So in order to remember them I got these tattoos. Each snowflake represents a person I wanted to remember," Haley explained. Gon looked on in amazement and the other kid simply stared.

"Why are all of the snowflakes black? Is it to represent that each of those people have died?" the other kid asked.

"Killua!" Gon yelled. Killua just shrugged.

"It's fine Gon. Actually, my tattoos are black because it sticks out best against my pale skin. I'm surprised a brat like you would care about such a minor detail," Haley said.

"I come from a family that are…very detail-oriented," Killua said. A lightbulb went on in Haley's head.

 _I think Illumi mentioned that he had a little brother with silver hair and a rebellious attitude. Could this be him?_ Haley thought.

"Hey, Killua. What's your last name?" Haley asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Killua retorted. Haley's eye twitched again.

"Fine! I didn't want to know anyway you stupid brat!" Haley grumbled. Killua's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Um, we saw that you were talking to the guy called Hisoka," Gon said.

"Yeah, what's your relationship with him?" Killua asked.

"We're friends!" Haley exclaimed happily. She once again started to glow sunshine beams with her returned smile.

"How can anyone be friends with a creep like that?" Killua asked.

"Creep? Well, yeah he has his moments. But normally he's actually pretty smart and if I bug him enough he starts to see things my way," Haley said.

"So, you just annoy him until he submits," Killua said.

"Hm, I don't think submits is the right word," Haley trailed off. "Maybe allows me to do what I want is the better phrasing."

"It sounds more like a partnership than a friendship," Killua said.

"Nah, we're definitely friends!" Haley cheered. Killua sighed.

"Do you two support each other?" Gon asked.

"Hm, I guess so. I mean I definitely support his weird hobbies. And he's doing the one thing I asked him to do when we met. So yeah! We support each other!"

"Again, that sounds more like a partnership," Killua grumbled.

"Oh who asked you," Haley said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go back to Hisoka. Good luck on the rest of the exam you two~" Haley slowed down until she was going at the same pace as Hisoka.

"So, how was your talk with the kids?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh like you couldn't hear us," Haley stuck out her tongue at him.

"I thought I've told you what would happen if you keep doing that~" Hisoka kept smirking.

"You said you'd never do it if we were running~ So you can't do it right now~" Haley sang. Hisoka's smirk dropped and he simply stared ahead. "Oh don't go pouting on me darling. We both know I can out pout you." She poked his arm which earned a glare from him.

"Anyway, I agree with the boy called Killua. At least on our relationship status," Hisoka said.

"But you always say that! How many times do I have to tell you and other people? We. Are. Friends!" Haley chimed.

"Name one thing we do that's friendly and can call us friends. If you can do that, then I will agree and from then on call us friends," Hisoka said, his smirk coming back.

"You don't fight me," Haley said.

"That was part of our agreement," Hisoka said. "I wait to fight you until I've fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"But you're keeping your end of the bargain."

"I always do. No matter who I make the agreement with."

"Not true! You've flipped sides a few times because the other side happened to have stronger fighters."

"That's true. But as far as enemies with potential, I always do what's best to keep them alive," he said. Haley pouted again, making Hisoka poke her cheek. "If you keep pouting your face will stay that way~"

She lightly hit his finger away. "Let's see…you've cooked for me!"

"That's because you have such a low cooking skill that you almost burned the house down."

"I didn't almost burn it down!"

"When I got back the entire kitchen was in flames and you were trying to take it out using the water from the sink."

"Well that water was stupid! It should have been more than enough to take care of such a small fire!"

"I asked you this then, but I feel obliged to ask it again: Why didn't you just use your Nen to get big buckets of water to quench the fires?" he asked.

"I…didn't think of that at the time. It was a very traumatic moment okay!" Haley yelled. The people around them, the ones that weren't dropping from exhaustion as the pace was picking up, were moving away from Hisoka and Haley. They began to ascend stairs now but that didn't matter to either of them.

"That wasn't the only time you almost destroyed the house from the kitchen though," he said.

"Okay okay I get it! I'm not the best cook! But you cook for me knowing that so that makes you my friend!" she said.

"I have a hard time coming to terms with that logic."

"You shouldn't have a hard time. You've known me for ten years now Hisoka, enough time to have gotten used to my logic," she said.

"True. As well as enough time to learn how to block out your voice now and then," he said.

"I knew you heard me all those times! You've just been ignoring me? How cruel!" Haley yelled. She made crying noises.

"You know, faking won't earn you any points against me~" Hisoka said. Haley looked up when she noticed a change in front.

"Light!" she yelled, surging forward. Satotz got there first, with Gon and Killua jumping to the finish line next to him a second later. "Freedom!" Haley sang as she jumped above all three of them and landed on the ground in front of them, basking in the sunlight.

 **HELLO~**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER~**

 **I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A STORY WITH HISOKA xD**

 **ANYWAY THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

 **Yuki15**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **IT ONLY GETS CRAZIER FROM HERE!**

 **ENJOY~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka finished a few seconds later and stood next to Haley who was lying on the ground, like a starfish, basking in the sun.

"It's such a pretty day," Haley said. He looked up and saw the nearly cloudless, blue sky.

"Indeed it is," he mused. The sun shone brightly but the UV rays that were hitting their skins weren't too hot. It was like Haley was wearing a cozy, warm blanket over her sleeveless hoodie, shorts, and shoe-free feet. She enjoyed the silence for a few minutes until the moans and groans of the fellow contestants filled the air and ruined the tranquility. One guy almost stepped on her hand, but Hisoka stepped in front of him, blocking that path.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the guy asked. Haley looked up and saw that the guy looked like a thug. He had a mean look in his eye, stood sticking his crotch out, and seemed to have a permanent sneer on his lips.

"Instead of asking me a question with an obvious answer, why don't you try being more observant of your surroundings?" Hisoka smirked, nodding down at Haley. The guy looked down and Haley grinned.

"Hi~" she waved at him with her fingers.

"What…who the hell are you?" the guy yelled. Haley sighed.

"Why do people always ask the wrong questions?" she asked Hisoka.

"Perhaps you're just that intriguing he wanted to know who you were first before asking the important question," Hisoka mused.

"What important question?" the guy asked. Haley sat up and shook her head in empathy.

"Poor, poor soul. He doesn't even know which question he should have asked." Haley pretended to cry for him. The guy's eye twitched.

"Stop playing around and tell me who the hell you are!" the guy yelled. Haley extended an arm towards Hisoka, grinning. He stared down at her at first unamused. Then a small smile slowly crept on his lips and he swung his hand down to meet hers. It smacked against her hand and her arm fell to the ground, defeated.

"My hand. You killed it," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"My apologies my dear, I thought you wanted a high five." Hisoka chuckled, resting one hand on his hip and the other dangled at his side.

"If I wanted a high five my palm would have been facing you!" she cried. The guy's hands turned into fists at his sides and his body started to shake.

"Here," Hisoka said, extending his hand to her. Haley glared at the hand. "I'll help you up. Next time be more clear darling~" Hesitantly Haley took his hand and he hoisted her onto her shoe-less feet.

"I thought I was pretty clear when I gave you my hand." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful~ I might just grab it now that we're not moving," Hisoka warned her. She sucked it back in before he had a chance to move his hand. He smirked at her and she huffed, crossing her arms and facing away from him. "You can't pout forever~"

"Watch me."

The guy, who was steaming a few seconds ago, was joined by his friends who put their hands on his shoulders and whispered something that made the man instantly simmer down and start to smirk. He and his friends stomped away from Haley and Hisoka, brushing past Haley as they walked. Haley tilted her head and her stomach reminded her of something.

"Hisoka!" she whined and turned back to him. "I'm hungry~" He chuckled at her change of attitude.

"You should have eaten before coming here," Hisoka said. "Now you'll simply have to starve."

"No! Say it isn't so! Oh the horror!" Haley cried, falling to her knees, her hands coiled into fists as she shook them at the sky. The contestants around them stared at her and Hisoka sighed, taking out a deck of cards and shuffling through them.

The door from the tunnel closed on a man who was desperately trying to make it. Alas, it was not his time and he failed. Satotz greeted the remaining contests and warned them all of the dangers that lied ahead. Haley rested on her knees the entire time, getting comfy.

A strange, bewildered man appeared from the side of the now closed entrance to the tunnel, dragging a seemingly dead shapeshifting thing behind him.

"That thing's a liar! He's just trying to lure you into the woods so he can kill and eat you all!" the man yelled. Haley noticed Hisoka flick a total of eight cards: four at the hysteric man and four at Satotz.

"There~ Now we know which is the real one~" Hisoka said. Satotz flipped the cards out of his hands, the cards floating down silently. The shapeshifting thing, which was supposed to be dead, opened its eyes and ran away.

"How did you know he was the real one and not the fake?" Haley asked. Hisoka closed his eyes and smirked.

"Examiners are professional Hunters. They are chosen by a committee to execute the hunter exam voluntarily. Any real, professional Hunter would have been able to block, or even dodge, that attack without a sweating a single drop," he explained.

"I will take it as a compliment. However the next time I will report you for attacking an examiner, no matter what your reason may be at the time. You will be disqualified at that very moment. Are we clear?" Satotz said.

"Question!" Haley yelled, raising her hand. Satotz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Haley was it?" Satotz said. Haley's hand went back to her lap.

"Yeah, what if the exam calls for fighting you? Would he still be disqualified? Because technically he would be following the rules and going along with the exam," Haley asked.

"I will say right now that the part of the exam I am in charge of has no need for fighting anyone. Besides, you are all potential entry level Hunters. The chairman would never do something as cruel as pitting you against a professional Hunter," Satotz said.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure," Haley said. Satotz stared at her for a moment, noticing that she was kneeling on the ground next to Hisoka's side, much like a puppy dog.

"So, Hisoka, are we clear?" Satotz repeated.

"Sure."

A group of vultures flew overhead, swooping down next to the group. Haley stood up to get a better look at what their prey was. There were several people who were taller than her so she moved to get a better view and wound up next to Gon, Killua, and their two friends whom she still didn't know their names.

"Nature is a cruel place," the tallest boy commented in a hushed tone. Haley's eyes hardened and narrowed slightly when she looked at what they saw. The vultures were gathered in a circle and picking at the fresh corpse of the thing that tried to lead them all to their deaths.

"Nature's not the only place where it's kill or be killed," Haley mumbled. Killua glanced up at her, his eyes slightly widening.

"You sound like you're familiar with death, Haley," Gon commented. Haley closed her eyes and shrugged.

"It's just a fact you learn as you grow up. Some environments are safe and you can afford to relax. But many aren't that way. The world isn't as good and pure as you think it is," Haley said. Before any of them could say another word she turned back and headed back to Hisoka. On her way back she passed the freak with the many pins in his body.

"Remember…something?" he whispered. Haley stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him without turning her head.

"You say another word and I'll punch you so hard Satotz will have to run full speed just to keep up you," Haley growled. He simply chuckled and Haley closed her eyes, once more walking back to Hisoka.

"Something happen?" he asked.

"I hate that guy," Haley whispered.

"Hmm? What guy?"

"You know very well who I'm talking about."

Hisoka chuckled.

"You will encounter creatures like that man-faced ape in the woods ahead of us. Do well to stick close to me, otherwise you will be lost forever with little to no hope of finding your way back," Satotz said. He turned around and began to do his weird run again at the front of the group, said group following behind as close as possible.

"Ugh! More running? Hisoka! I'm gonna die!" Haley whined.

"Just keep running. We'll reach the end soon enough," he said.

As they ran through the forest, Haley noticed people disappearing left and right. Then she noticed a familiar, weak presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the guy from before, along with his friends. They were glaring at Hisoka's back and whispering things to each other. The leader of the group gave the others a nod and they split a little. Just enough to surround her and Hisoka. The ones running in front of them stopped once they reached a clearing of sorts, forcing Haley and Hisoka to stop as well.

"What do you think you're doing? I mean, I'm all for not running anymore but if we let Satotz get too far away-"Haley said.

"Shut up!" the familiar guy yelled. "That guy next to you isn't who you think he is!"

"Huh? He's not?" Haley said, tilting her head to the side. She looked up at Hisoka who simply stared back at the guy, uninterested. She poked his arm, jumped to his other side and poked him again, then jumped in front of him to stare at his face.

"Have you had your fun?" Hisoka said, smirking down at her. She grinned.

"So, who do you think he is then?" Haley asked, half-turning to the guy.

"I saw him last year. I saw how he acted both towards the fellow competitors and towards the examiners. He's not Hunter material and doesn't deserve to take this exam," the guy said.

"So…what you're saying is that he's heartless, coldblooded, and doesn't play well with others?" Haley asked. The guy nodded hesitantly. Haley clapped her hands together and rested them under her chin. "But I already knew that~" she said sweetly. The group around them flinched.

"Just, just what kind of girl is she?" one of the other guys said. Hisoka chuckled.

"I don't think the likes of you get to see what kind of girl she is," he said.

"Excuse all of you!" Haley snapped her fingers while whipping her hand through the air. "I am a woman!" she exclaimed, pointing her thumb at her chest. Hisoka chuckled.

"Indeed you are, darling~" Hisoka said. The guys around them stared at the two of them in udder shock. The leader guy shook his head.

"We won't fall for such trickery! Hisoka! We'll spare your life if you swear to never take the Hunter Exam again!" the leader yelled. Hisoka shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. I won't need to anyway. Since I'm passing this year," Hisoka said.

"Passing? What are you talking about? You'd never make it to the second part of the exam in this fog!" one of the guys yelled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This fog is nothing. I've seen thicker and denser in my homeland," Haley said.

"I think you're referring to the blizzards, since you live on a snow mountain," Hisoka said.

"No, there were times when a thick fog would cover the ground and air. It got pretty hard to breathe sometimes," Haley said.

"Hm, guess I never visited during those times."

"You're lucky."

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" the leader guy yelled.

"My dear, why don't you get out of this circle? Wouldn't want you to get stuck in the cross fire," he said, continuing to smirk down at Haley. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." She jumped up and flipped over the group of guys, now surrounding just Hisoka.

"What? So she's not just a pretty face?" they ogled. Haley landed on the grass and kneeled down.

"Does a simple flip qualify me as strong? You guys sure have low standards for strength," Haley stated.

"She is correct. So now why don't I judge you all, since you've had the chance to pretend like you can judge my darling~ We will see whether you all are Hunter material," Hisoka said. The group of guys surrounding him roared and ran at Hisoka, their weapons at the ready. He had one card in his hand and glanced at the approaching men. Through the gaps in the men Haley witnessed every move Hisoka made. He raised his hand up, seemingly in slow motion, and spun around in a circle on one foot. The card in his hand hit each of its targets. After a moment of wondering just what happened to them they each fell down.

"One by one, the ants shall fall," Haley quietly sang. She looked slightly to the side and saw the leader of the group. His whole body was shaking and he fell onto his butt. Hisoka turned towards him.

"Now then," Hisoka said, slowly walking to him. The man turned and crawled on all fours, noticing Haley kneeling in his path.

"H-help me!" he called.

"Hmm, I seem to remember you thinking Hisoka wasn't Hunter material. And you were so quick to judge that I was since I could do a simple flip and land smoothly. Now I don't really care about the fact that you thought you could judge me so easily. However, you did insult my friend. And I don't tolerate that kind of thing. Hisoka, let me take care of this one," Haley said. She stood up and glared down at the man at her feet. He shook even more as Haley made her move.

She raised one of her arms and the tattoos on her arm began to move. The black snowflakes slithered down and off her arm, floating in the air next to her.

"W-what are you?" he yelled. "Someone save me!"

"Too late." The tattoos whipped down and pierced right through his forehead, through his brain, and stopped just outside the back of his head. She flung back the tattoo whip and it slithered back onto her arm as if they never left. The man crumbled at her feet and his blood dripped onto her bare foot.

"Oh my, we'll have to clean that foot now~" Hisoka said.

"Ew, he got blood on my foot!" Haley complained, stepping away from the corpse.

"If you just wore shoes you could simply take them off," he advised.

"No! I say no to shoes!" Haley yelled. Hisoka shook his head and chuckled.

"Before we go to clean your feet, we have company," Hisoka said, turning his head in the direction of an opening in the woods. Haley looked and saw the two older boys that were with Gon and Killua.

"Aw man. I want to get rid of this crap on my foot soon," Haley complained.

"Be patient my dear, all good things come to those who wait," Hisoka said.

"But I don't like waiting," Haley said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka slowly walked towards the two guys who were standing at the edge of the forest. They were hunched over, and stared at Hisoka warily.

"Leorio, on my signal we run in opposite directions," the blonde said. The tall one, Leorio, questioned his comrade's logic.

"I agree with the tall one. Why would you pass up an opportunity like this? Speaking from experience, it's pretty fun to fight with Hisoka~" Haley chimed. Hisoka chuckled.

"Are you crazy?" Leorio yelled. Haley jumped over to them, landing on her right foot, the left tucked under her, and crouched slightly. She stared up at Leorio with her eyes half-closed, her tattoos wiggled slightly on her arms. Leorio's mouth shut with a snap and the hairs on his arms stood on end.

"You haven't seen crazy yet," she whispered, her voice dropped down an octave. Leorio took a step back, his blonde friend stepped to the side.

"What are you?" the blonde one asked. Haley looked at him without moving her head. Her left leg came down and she stood up straight.

"I don't understand your question. I'm the same as you," she said.

"H-hey, Kurapika? Shouldn't we…?" Leorio stammered.

"Y-yeah. Go!" Kurapika yelled. They both turned and ran in separate directions. Haley sighed while closing her eyes.

"Well that solves that problem. Let's go Hisoka. I want to clean this gross stuff off my foot."

Hisoka chuckled quietly. Haley opened her eyes and walked over to him. When she got to his side he raised a hand and pointed at the tree line. She turned around and groaned.

"Looks like you didn't completely scare one of them off," Hisoka chimed. A silhouette appeared in the mist covering the tree line.

"Why did he have to come back? I just want to clean off the blood," Haley complained.

"I'm sorry, Kurapika, but I just can't do it. This may not be my fight but I can't just turn my back and run!" Leorio said. He stepped through the mist and had a thick branch in one hand, the other balled up into a fist. He ran to Hisoka, while he let out a roar, and raised the branch as he ran.

"Hm, I like that look on your face. Haley, just hold tight for a moment," Hisoka said. Haley groaned.

"Fine, but make it quick," Haley said. She walked over to the body of the guy she killed and sat down next to it, legs crossed. Hisoka stood still while Leorio swung his branch down, only for the branch to swing through smoke.

"Huh?" Leorio babbled. Hisoka appeared behind him and reached a hand out for Leorio's face. From the mist a bobber swung out and hit Hisoka square on the cheek. Time stopped for a moment as Leorio stumbled a few steps away from Hisoka and Haley rocked forward on her legs. She strained her eyes to see another silhouette, but this time it was of a young boy and a fishing rod.

"Is that Gon?" Haley muttered. The boy stepped forward and his identity was clear. Hisoka turned back and half-faced Gon.

"Not bad, little boy," Hisoka said. Haley looked back at Hisoka and sighed.

"Oh no, I sense a shwing coming on," she whispered.

"Is that a fishing pole?" Hisoka asked. He started to walk to Gon.

"Oh, so that's why Gon brought it. Although it's an interesting choice for a weapon, it's definitely effective in catching the opponent off guard. But I doubt it'll work twice on Hisoka," Haley said. She stood up once more. "This is going to get interesting."

"Let me have a closer look," Hisoka asked, raising his hand palm side up to Gon. Haley's eye caught Leorio as he stood up, grabbed his branch, and ran at Hisoka once move.

"You're fighting me!" Leorio yelled.

"You've already lost," Haley stated, her voice an octave deeper again. She ran and appeared in front of Leorio. His momentum forced him to keep running as Haley raised her leg and kicked his stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He slumped down and went limp.

Hisoka had turned to watch the mini-fight and from behind Gon jumped and swung his fishing pole down and into Hisoka, who turned into smoke the moment the pole hit him. Gon landed and looked around to find Hisoka.

"You came to save your friend? How sweet," Hisoka said, squatting behind Gon. Haley looked around and saw the smoke getting thicker. She jumped up and back, landing on a high branch of the tree she kicked Leorio into. She watched Gon try to put up a fight against Hisoka.

"Poor boy. Hisoka's just playing around while the boy is trying his hardest to beat him and avenge his friend. Too bad he doesn't realize the gap between them," Haley commented. Hisoka kept appearing behind Gon, which made Gon swing his pole around constantly only to hit smoke each time. After a while Hisoka crossed his arms and walked to Gon, who continued to swing his pole at Hisoka. Hisoka simply dodged and continued to speak.

"Good expression. I'm started to get a little excited," Hisoka said. Haley facepalmed and sighed.

"Oh no. You're targeting children now? Bad Hisoka."

Gon threw the bobber at the ground before Hisoka's feet which created a wall of dirt. Haley's eyes followed every moment of the fight. Gon jumped behind Hisoka, using the dirt wall as cover and swung the pole down. Unfortunately for Gon, Hisoka turned around and grabbed him by the neck.

"How wonderful," Hisoka grinned. Haley jumped down from the branch and grabbed Leorio by his necktie.

"Are you really going to kill him now? That's unlike you," Haley pointed out as she dragged Leorio's body behind her. Gon struggled against Hisoka's grip until his body went limp. The lack of struggle made Hisoka drop him and Gon fell on his knees, gasping for breath.

"You're right, Haley. Do not fear, little boy. I won't kill your friend. He passed~" Hisoka said.

"And since he released you, that means you pass too! Congrats!" Haley cheered. Gon stared at both of them with wide eyes as his body shook from the near-death experience.

"She's right. So try not to die and grow up to be a fine Hunter," Hisoka said. Something rang in Hisoka's pocket and he pulled out walkie talkie.

"Hisoka. You should get back here," the voice on it said. Haley groaned at hearing that voice.

"Since when did you and that creep give each other walkie talkies?" Haley asked.

"Worry not, my dear. I figured you wouldn't need one since you would be by side anyway," he said.

"That's not why I asked." Hisoka chuckled. He then spoke into the walkie talkie. "Okay. I'll be right there." Hisoka walked over to Haley and picked up Leorio.

"Gon, you can find your own way back right?" Haley asked. Gon slowly nodded.

"Good boy," Hisoka said. He and Haley walked into the mist, Gon's figure disappearing behind him as they got further away.

"I saw that," Haley said.

"Saw what?"

"The sign." Hisoka remained silent, as if waiting for her to expand on her statement. When she didn't he humored her.

"What sign?"

"The sign that shows when you're interested in an opponent. Did you shwing yet or is it to come?"

"I simply don't know what you are talking about, darling. Are you getting jealous?"

"Jealous? No. I just don't want you to turn into a pedophile," Haley stated. Hisoka chuckled.

"Worry not. I'm simply curious about how strong an opponent he will become once he grows up. Until then, I'll have to keep him alive. Just like I've done for you," Hisoka said.

"True. I don't doubt he'll become an amazing Hunter. I mean, he was able to catch you by surprise. And with a fishing pole of all things!" Haley said.

"Yes, I look forward to fighting him one day." Hisoka grinned.

They walked for about another hour and arrived at the area for the second exam.

"Finally! That took forever!" Haley yelled. She fell to the ground and rolled onto her back. Hisoka laid Leorio down and propped him against a tree trunk not far from where Haley fell down. Then Hisoka walked over to her and leaned against the tree Haley was in front of. A few minutes later Gon and Kurapika finally arrived and they ran over to Leorio after Hisoka pointed to him. More minutes passed and Satotz finally came to the front of the group.

"Congratulations everyone on making it this far! This is where the second exam will be taking place. I wish you all the best of luck!" he announced. Haley sat up and stared at the giant, rusted metal gate behind Satotz.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" Haley asked Hisoka.

"I have no idea. I do know that you should stand up though," he said.

"How come?"

"We're about to go in. Unless you want to be trampled?"

"But I won't be trampled. We're at the back of the group."

"I might trample you," Hisoka smirked down at her. Haley narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Oh?" he asked. He raised a foot and hovered it over her. She jumped to her feet and popped up next to him. "I'm surprised you doubt my threats."

"Sometimes they're empty threats," Haley pointed out.

"That's called teasing, my dear," Hisoka said. The gates opened and the examinees walked in. Around them were various cooking utensils and giant ovens.

"Oooh. Do we get to cook?" Haley wondered.

"For your sake I hope not," Hisoka said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Name one time we've cooked together when you didn't burn the meal?"

Haley raised a finger and opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it.

"Exactly."

"I can make pancakes," she muttered.

"And how often do we eat them?"

"Rarely," she mumbled.

"My point exactly."

The examiners appeared and named the game of the second part of the exam. It was indeed cooking. Haley and Hisoka ran off into the woods and secured their choice of meat. They hauled it back to the arena and cooked.

The fellow examinees got eliminated left and right as the two examiners couldn't agree on a single dish.

"Try not to burn your pig, Darling," Hisoka said. They chose stations next to each other.

"Oh shush! This time I'll beat you in cooking!" she yelled. He chuckled.

"We'll see." They cooked their own pigs and after a considerable amount of time of turning the pig over the fire constantly, they compared.

"See? I didn't burn it!" Haley proclaimed. Hisoka poked her pig.

"Maybe not, but I don't think it's cooked all the way," he stated.

"What? No way! We cooked it for the same time!" she said.

"Your flame was weaker than mine," he pointed out. Haley growled and crossed her arms.

"We'll see what the examiners say then!" she said.

"Would you like to bet then?" he asked.

"The usual?" she asked. He nodded. "Fine!" She brought her plate up to the examiners. The big one gave an O while the small one gave an X.

"It's perfectly cooked on the outside but it's raw on the inside. Your flame was too weak," the small examiner stated. Haley groaned and walked back to where Hisoka was standing.

"Well?" he asked.

"Oh shut up. You won this time," she grumbled. He chuckled. "I'll give you the usual once the exam is over."

"Agreed. After all, we have to be at Heaven's Arena in order for you to give me my prize," he said.

The rest of the second part went just like that: no one passed.

Haley heard a crash and the sound of water spouting from a pipe. She turned and saw a guy had broken one of the counters with his fist and was glaring at the examiners.

"This isn't funny! I won't accept it!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter whether you accept it or not. You've still failed, in the end," the small examiner said.

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork and we gave you it!" he yelled.

"I asked you to prepare it in a way that both of us would accept it. None of you were able to step up to that challenge! All I saw today was no effort being put into the pork dish and everyone made almost the same thing!" she yelled.

"All pork dishes are the same," a guy who looked like a ninja stated as he shrugged his shoulders. The small examiner grabbed him by the collar and shook him as she yelled at him.

"Say that again! I don't want to hear any smack talk from brats who can't even roast a pig right!" She let go of him and sat back down on the chair behind her. "None of you have the guts to try anything new."

The guy who broke the counter before yelled again, "I don't want to become a Gourmet or even a cook! And I certainly don't want my future to be determined by one!"

"Too bad for you that you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter. Better luck next year?" the smaller examiner said.

"Why, you!" the guy yelled.

"Things are heating up," Haley whispered to Hisoka. He glared down at her. "No pun intended."

"Somehow I doubt that," he whispered. Haley saw the angry guy being punched through the air by the bigger examiner and flopped down on the ground.

"Let me clarify something. We risk our lives to find new ingredients every day. Every single Hunter knows some kind of way to fight. You have to be willing to be creative while putting your lives on the line. Since none of you were able to do that today, you are disqualified in being Hunters!" the smaller examiner explained while juggling knives.

"Hey Hisoka. Can you do that?" Haley asked him, pointing at the smaller examiner.

"You've seen how creative I am. Of course I can," he said.

"No, not that. I meant juggle knives," Haley clarified. He looked down at her, his face deadpanned.

"Do I look like a juggler to you?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." 

**HELLO!**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK A MONTH TO UPDATE!**

 **LIFE GOT REALLY BUSY!**

 **BUT SINCE THE SEMESTER IS ENDING IN A FEW DAYS I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK!**

 **HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND STAY TUNED FOR THE PART!**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

The knife juggling examiner continued her speech. Haley tilted her head back, her arms went limp at her sides and she sighed.

"Ugh. Is it really over? I don't feel like doing all that running again," she whispered. She saw an air blimp hanging over them and a glint coming from the top.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he said. Haley looked over at him and saw that he was shuffling his cards while glaring at the examiner.

"You say that, yet I find it would be a bit excessive to disqualify them all," a voice from above said. Everyone looked up and saw the air blimp. The glint Haley had seen jumped off the air blimp and landed between the examiners and the applicants. A cloud of dust covered up who had jumped down for a few moments. Haley coughed and covered her mouth.

"Who in their right mind would jump down from that distance?" Haley asked.

"You would," Hisoka stated.

"Nuh uh!" she protested. The dust cleared and she saw him smirking at her.

"You have. Remember when we left the mountain I found you on? You started an avalanche because you couldn't shut up," Hisoka said. Haley put a finger on her chin and stared up at the clouds.

"Oh yeah. There was that cliff we had to jump down. I don't think there were any trees at the bottom of it either. Just rocks and more snow," she recalled. "Okay, so maybe I would do something like that."

A figure walked up to the examiners and Hisoka narrowed his eyes, his lips still curled into a smile.

"Psst. Who's the old guy?" Haley whispered to Hisoka. Not a moment later did someone else yell the same thing.

"He is the Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exams," the smaller examiner said.

"Well, I mostly work behind the scenes. I only take action when the situation requires it, like now. Menchi-kun. You failed all of these applicants because they refused to try new things?" the chairman asked.

"I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted Gourmet Hunters and made the exam more difficult than it should have been," the small examiner said.

"So you're aware that this exam is unacceptable?"

"Yes sir. I take full responsibility and will resign as the examiner. Please find someone else to take my place."

Haley inwardly groaned as this exchanged continued for another minute. She looked down at her nails and half listened to the rest, only looking up when the chairman suggested that the small examiner take part in the next test she suggests, which led them all to the top of a cliff.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Haley asked Hisoka.

"Were you not listening?" he asked. Haley just stared at him and he rolled his eyes. "We're here to retake the second exam."

"Oh, so what do we do then?"

"If you listen then you might learn," he retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him and listened to the small examiner. She explained that they were going after Spider Eagle eggs and why they are one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The examiner did a demonstration by jumping in first and showing them just how to obtain the egg. Haley looked into the ravine, crouching at the edge.

"Couldn't you just use your bungie gum to get one?" Haley whispered to Hisoka, who was standing up next to her.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of this test though. Besides, a magician never reveals his secrets," he said, smirking down at her.

Haley sighed, "I guess." She stood up next to him and waited for the examiner to come back up with the wind. The examiner landed on the ground next to the group.

"There, now I just need to boil it," she said.

"No way. There's no way a sane person would jump down there!" the guy who broke the table before said. Four people jumped down into the ravine and Haley stared down after them.

"It looks like fun," she commented.

"Shall we?" Hisoka said, gesturing a hand forward. She eagerly nodded and they jumped down, landing on the web. Haley positioned herself just above an egg. She felt the webs starting to snap at the edges.

"So, when do we drop? Those other ones dropped before the updraft came and they haven't come back up," Haley said. Hisoka stared ahead and Haley followed his gaze, seeing Gon and his friends.

"Now!" Gon yelled. He and his friends let go of the web and fell down, grabbing an egg as they did so. Hisoka and Haley followed. As she fell, Haley laughed and clutched the egg close to her chest. The updraft came not a moment later and they all landed on top of the cliff.

"That was way more fun than just using our Nen," Haley said to Hisoka. The chairman, who had been standing within earshot, glanced over at Haley and stroked his beard.

Hisoka patted her head and said, "Might want to keep your voice down about Nen, my dear."

"Oops, oh well. Where are we going now?" she asked. Hisoka sighed.

The chairman had everyone go onto the blimp which would take them to the next exam site. He had all of the remaining applicants crowd together near the front of the blimp after it lifted off the ground.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee. Originally I wasn't planning on making my appearance until the last phase, but since I'm already here…heh, I love the tension in the air. So I'll be sticking around for the rest of the trip," Netero said.

"We are scheduled to arrive at the next phase at 8 A.M. tomorrow. Dinner is waiting for you in the dining hall and please feel free to rest. You are free to do as you please until you are contacted," the small green bean guy said. Gon and Killua ran off and the other two of that group agreed on finding a place to sleep. The rest of the group dispersed to their own destinations within the blimp.

"Let's go get some food! I'm starving!" Haley grabbed Hisoka's hand and dragged him with her.

He smirked, "Lead the way, darling." They walked until they got to the dining hall and Haley sat down in front of a big pile of food. Hisoka sat next to her and leaned close. "Don't go eating too much," he whispered in her ear. Chills went down her spine and she smirked.

"If you stay that close I might get the wrong idea," She whispered.

"Who says it's the wrong one?"

They quickly ate and left the dining hall to roam the blimp.

"This is so huge! I feel like I could run around it all day! Hey, I got an idea! Let's play hide and seek!" Haley cheered.

Hisoka had been walking calmly next to her while she ran ahead now and then. "Why the sudden urge?"

"It'll be fun!"

His smirk grew and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. If I find you before the blimp lands, you owe me a prize," he said.

"Good luck! I'm really good at hiding," she said, sticking out her tongue. He appeared in front of her and grabbed her tongue between his thumb and pointer-finger. "Ey! Eh go!" He rested his other hand on his hip and leaned his face close to hers.

"I've warned you, darling," he whispered. He let go of her tongue, moving that hand to her chin and brought his open lips to hers, not allowing her tongue to go back into her mouth. She closed her eyes and took one step closer to him, pressing her body against his. He pulled back from the kiss a moment later and smirked at her.

"You know, I never listened to any warnings." She chuckled and stepped away. "Count to 20 and then try and find me!" She heard him chuckling as she ran away to find a place to hide. She ran down several hallways then stopped at one when she heard the sounds of fighting. She looked through the glass on the door and saw Netero fighting Gon and Killua. Netero had a ball in one hand and was balancing on one foot while dodging every attack the two younger boys sent at him. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled.

 _Those two have a lot of potential. I can see why Hisoka shwinged over one of them. Ooh. Gon just kicked his shoe. Nice thinking. Hmm, things are gonna get fun._ Haley thought.

"What was I doing?" she wondered. "Oh yeah. Gotta hide before Hisoka finds me~" She sprinted down the hall and stopped in front of a door labeled 'Janitor'. She smiled and opened the door. It was full of brooms and a garbage bin. The bin was double her width and just over half her height. "Perfect," she whispered and climbed into the empty garbage bin. Haley closed the door behind her and kneeled down into the bin, just in case Hisoka decided to check that very janitor closet. Her phone shone bright on her face when she opened it and saw that they still had a lot of time left before the blimp landed.

 _I might have to go out into the hallway later to stretch my legs._ She thought.

She waited there for about half an hour before she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"I know you're down this hallway, my darling~" Hisoka said. His footsteps got louder as he continued to walk towards Haley's hiding spot.

 _That's impossible! How can he know I'm here? Unless…_ She activated her Gyo and looked at her face through the camera on her phone. There was a little pink blob on her chin from where Hisoka had touched. From that blob there was a thin pink line leading out the door and, presumably, directly to Hisoka's hand.

"Cheater," she whispered. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

 _Two can play at that game._ The tattoos on her right arm slithered off and coiled around the doorknob. The other end of the tattoos stuck to the wall behind her, forming a tight line above her head and prevented the door from opening easily. She looked around the room and saw a vent near the ceiling. Haley grabbed the tight line above her, hoisted herself out of the garbage bin, and turned toward the vent with her back to the door. She almost reached the bottom of the vent when the door was yanked open and her footing was lost. A pair of strong arms caught her as she fell backward, almost hitting her head on the doorframe.

"Found you~" Hisoka whispered in her ear.

"Cheater," Haley pouted.

"I had to even the odds somehow, my darling. After all, how could I have possibly found you up here?"

"I still say you cheated."

"Think whatever you want. I still won. Now, about my prize." He eyed the janitor closest and hummed. "Not exactly the most romantic of spots, but I'm not patient enough to find a better one." He used his bungee gum to stick the garbage bin to the ceiling. After he put Haley on her feet he pushed her into the closet and followed her in, closing the door behind them.

Two hours later Hisoka opened the closet door. Other than his clothes being a little ruffled, he looked normal. Haley was brushing her fingers through her hair to undo the knots Hisoka created. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"What? It's your fault I have to do this every time. I'll never understand why you like to mess up my hair," Haley grumbled. Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding comb.

"You're the one who likes to have her hair pulled. I'm simply making it more pleasurable for the both of us," he said. He moved her hand and combed through her hair himself. "Let's make you more presentable. Why don't you pat down your shorts and sweater? You look like you rolled around in dust."

"We wound up on the floor of the janitor's closet. Of course I'm going to get dust on me." She glanced down at the front of her outfit and patted off the dust without moving her head. Hisoka continued to brush her hair until he was satisfied with the smoothness. "Is that all of it?"

"You have quite a lot on your back," he stated.

"Well can you get it off for me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Would friends do what we just did?"

She put one hand on her hip and the other pointing up with the elbow bent. "Friends with benefits would."

He put both hands on his hips and leaned close to her face. "Oh? Now there's benefits?"

She caressed his cheek, "Oh darling, there has been ever since that first night at your place in Heavens Arena. You just can't get enough of me." She winked, turned around, and started to walk away. He easily caught up to her and, with one swipe of his hand, got all the dust off her back. His hand rested on her hip.

"You've got a point. I can't wait for the day you ripen," he whispered in her ear. His hand moved to her butt, squeezed it, and walked past her.

"You're very greedy," she said.

"Come on. Let's go find a place to actually sleep. We have a lot of time until the blimp lands."

The next morning the blimp landed on top of a tall tower. The green bean guy announced that this was the place where the Third Phase was going to be held: Trick Tower. After he finished explaining he left in the blimp and everyone went their own ways. For a few minutes Haley stayed with Hisoka.

"Ugh, 72 hours? This is gonna take forever!" she whined.

"Look on the bright side, you'll have to go through obstacles. That should pass a lot of time for you," he smirked at her.

"Rude. I bet I can go through my obstacles faster than you!"

He chuckled. "You sure like your bets. What's at stake this time?"

"Hm. I'll have to think about it-Ah!" she had stepped on a piece of floor that pushed down under her foot and she fell through the floor. She landed on the next floor on all fours and stayed there for a moment. She activated her Gyo and noticed a figure standing in front of her. The figure was covered in needles and they clicked with every move they made. "Oh, not you."

"Good to see you too, Haley," the voice said. The figure changed as the pins were pulled out. Haley deactivated her Gyo as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley stood up and glared at Illumi.

"Why did you have to be here?" she groaned.

"I'm not any happier. It looks like this path requires two people," he said. Haley walked around him. She stopped when she saw a stone table, on top of which was an open box that contained a space for two rings. Only one of the rings was in the box. She glanced at Illumi who held up one of his hands, on which was one of the rings. She rolled her eyes, picked up her ring, and examined it. It had a gold band with a fake ruby on the top. Encasing the ruby was more gold with engravings that resembled wings. Engraved on the ruby itself was the image of a Pegasus.

"A lot of effort just for an exam," she commented.

"It's quite plain if you ask me. Then again, so are you. Which is why I don't understand why Hisoka allows you to hang around him. You don't seem particularly strong either," Illumi stated.

Haley put one hand on her hip. "Plain? How dare you! I'm beautiful!" she yelled at him, flipping her hair. There was a click and part of the wall slid back and opened a passageway.

"I hardly see that as relevant. Hisoka will get bored of playing with your body soon and will toss you to the side," he said. He walked to the opening.

"You and I both know Hisoka only focuses on strength," Haley said as she caught up and walked next to him.

"Which makes me further question why he bothers with you. You're weak, annoying, and can't even dress yourself properly," he said. He glanced down at what she was wearing.

"Excuse you. Only you think those things. I'm plenty strong," she said.

"Then prove it."

She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. "I don't need to prove anything to you." They walked in silence for a few hours, only the sounds of their steps made any noise. They reached the first obstacle which was a room where two prisoners waited for them. The shackles were released and they made some announcement about how Illumi and Haley would have to beat them in order to pass.

"Just stay out of my way," Illumi said.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with." She ran at the prisoner and ducked when they tried to punch her. She sprung back up and hit them square in the jaw which sent them flying up to the ceiling, about forty feet up from the ground. The prisoner hung limp from the ceiling, their head stuck. Haley saw that Illumi made quick work of his own prisoner and another door opened to yet another passageway.

Illumi said nothing and simply stared at her blankly, then glanced up at the prisoner that hung from the ceiling. Haley remained quiet and walked into the passageway and Illumi followed behind her.

"I saw you talking with Kil earlier," Illumi said a few hours later.

"So?"

"What did you have to talk about with my precious little brother?"

"I don't remember. Even if I did I don't see why you would want to know," she said.

"Simply curious."

"You're never 'simply curious' about anything."

"True. Let's just say I don't want my precious little brother to get in with the wrong crowd".

She scoffed. "You're worried an assassin will get in with the wrong crowd?"

"Yes. Is that so strange?" he asked.

"About as strange as you are."

"How rude." He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. "We need to leave this path as soon as possible. I'm already beginning to speak like you."

She walked on. "I'm not any happier about being stuck with you for this long. So why don't you just shut up and hurry up."

He glared at her but caught up with her again. "You're lucky Hisoka has an interest in you. Otherwise I'd kill you as soon as we were done with this path."

"Whatever. It's not like you could kill me even if you tried."

"You talk big for someone so small."

"And you talk a lot for an assassin." They both went silent and walked on. The rest of the obstacles they faced were simple puzzles. They beat them in silence. It remained this way for another six hours.

A door slid up in front of them and Illumi walked in first.

"Gittarackur, applicant 301, is the second to pass. Total time, twelve hours and two minutes," an announcer said.

Haley walked into the room second. "Haley, applicant 406, is the third to pass. Total time, twelve hours and three minutes."

"Finally! That took forever!" she stretched.

"That took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come out," Hisoka said. Haley looked to her left and grinned.

"Hisoka! I'm free!" she ran to him and sat in his lap.

He chuckled. "The last time you were in my lap we were in a very different situation." He smirked.

Haley brought one of her hands up and lightly slapped him on the cheek. "That kind of talk is for the bedroom." He turned her head with one of his hands and pushed her face against his chest.

"That kind of talk should be smothered, my dear," he said as he continued to suffocate her.

"Goodbye cruel world!" she muffled against his chest. She went limp and he removed his hand. Her head slowly angled up and revealed her smirk. She tapped his cheek. "Nice try, but you can't get rid of me that easily, darling."

He shrugged and looked at Illumi. "I tried."

Illumi rolled his eyes and sat down a decent distance away from them.

"Hisoka…I'm bored!" she whined.

He pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "What do you expect me to do about it, darling?"

"Entertain me!"

His smirk grew. "I can think of a few things that could pass the time."

"There are cameras everywhere! Plus HE'S here," Haley said as she crossed her arms.

"My my, what were you thinking of, darling? I was merely implying games we could play with my deck."

"What? Oh…yeah let's play some cards!" They started with simply playing 99, then went on to do games like building a pyramid out of the cards and eventually evolved into playing strip poker. Hisoka got Haley down to her underwear while he remained fully clothed.

The last group of applicants finally finished just before the end time. Haley and Hisoka stood up and she saw him looking at the group that made it. She noticed him staring particularly at Gon and slapped his upper arm with the back of her hand.

He glanced down at her. "What?" he asked.

"Don't go shwinging on little boys."

He was about to comment when another door opened and a pillar of light flooded the room. One by one everyone walked into the light and found themselves outside the building. A short man with a purple mohawk and shining glasses greeted them once they all arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain."

"Only two more. We're almost done," Haley groaned.

Purple mohawk guy pointed to an island behind him. "The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." He snapped his fingers and a random guy wheeled out a box. "I will need you to draw lots."

"Lots? What kind of phase is this going to be?" Haley whispered to Hisoka.

"Listen and you might find out," he whispered back. Someone echoed Haley's question to the examiner. The glare from his glasses disappeared to reveal narrow eyes and the guy smirked as he spoke.

"To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted." He asked them to pick a card out of the box. After everyone picked a card, Haley peeled off the front of hers and quickly looked around to see who her target was going to be. She smirked when she saw who it was and put the card into a pocket in her shorts. The examiner went on to briefly explain the objective of the phase.

"So we don't need to kill each other," one of the applicants said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Haley whispered.

"Agreed," Hisoka said.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse," the examiner said.

"That's the only way anyone will take my tag," Haley said as she crossed her arms. The examiner explained the point system. After everything was clear they all went onto a boat and arrived at Zevil Island to begin the Fourth Phase. They were allowed to go onto the island one at a time in the order they cleared Trick Tower in. Naturally Hisoka went first, then Illumi, then Haley.

"Alright! First things first, find Hisoka. Otherwise this week is going to be super boring," she said as she left the boat. She disappeared from the others in shade of the trees and saw numerous pink butterflies fluttering around. "I know you. You're the kind that's attracted to blood. Hisoka had a few wounds on him when we left Trick Tower. I think I'll use you little guys to help me find him."

She followed the butterflies until she reached a clearing with a tree in the middle. She hid in the brush and watched them fly around the tree and disappear on the other side. She snuck through the brush until she could see who the butterflies were swarming around. She smirked and stood up.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me," he said. A butterfly sat on his finger and he stared at it. A few more were fluttering around his wounds.

"Wasn't that hard. These little guys helped me out," she said.

"Then it's a good thing I got wounded in Trick Tower."

"I guess so. You have any idea who your target is?" she asked.

"No idea. But it doesn't matter. I'll get enough points one way or another."

"True. I think I'm gonna wait a while before I go and hunt down my person."

"Do you have a plan? What if their tag is already taken when you find them?"

"If they're still alive, I'll play around with them before I decide what to do. As for the tag, don't worry about it. I'm golden," she said. She flashed him a peace sign and grinned.

"If you're going to stay here, make yourself comfortable, darling. I don't plan on moving for a while."

"That's what I was planning." She climbed up the tree and rested on a branch above Hisoka. She grabbed two apples and dropped one down to his waiting hand.

"What a generous little monkey I have," he said.

"Call me a monkey again and I won't be so generous next time," she said. She sat back against the trunk. One of her legs lay flat on the branch and the other bent at the knee, her arm resting on it while the other hand was holding the apple close to her mouth as she ate it. They spent a day like that until she heard someone rustle in the brush across from Hisoka.

"Hisoka," Illumi said, his voice slightly distorted. Haley glanced down from her perch and saw Hisoka pulling out a walkie talkie. "Have you taken your target's tag?"

"No, not yet," Hisoka said. She blocked out the remaining conversation when she heard a rustling from a different direction. She looked at where it was coming from and saw two people hiding in the brush. They stared intently at Hisoka, but never looked up to see Haley. She recognized one of them as Gon, who tried very hard to not be noticed by Hisoka. The other was a man with a spear. The pink butterflies flew around him and swarmed close to his back. She glanced down at Hisoka who had put away his walkie talkie but made no move.

 _Either he hasn't noticed them or is waiting to see if they'll make a move. And they haven't seem to notice me either so it's him they want. Understandable since he's a clear threat to the other applicants. I'll just chill up here until one of them make a move._

No one made a move until the sun started to go down. Hisoka slid his foot back and leaned forward.

"Well, come on out," he said. Haley saw Gon tense and crouch further into the brush. "I know you're there. If you won't come out, I'll come to you." Hisoka stood up and walked to where the guy with the spear hid. Hisoka stopped a few feet away from where they were both hidden and the spear guy stood up, made a flashy move with his spear that nearly hit Gon, and made some speech about how he was going to take Hisoka's life. Haley covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter that threatened to give away her spot.

The man started to jab his spear at Hisoka and Hisoka only responded with dodging. At one point the man sliced the tree. It went clean through and the tree toppled down. Haley jumped from where she was sitting and landed next to Hisoka.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! I was having a nice time watching the fight from above you just had to ruin it!" she yelled at the spear guy.

"What? When did you get here? No, that's not important. Hisoka, explain yourself. Why won't you attack me?" the guy asked as sweat trickled down his body.

"If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually." Hisoka pointed out the butterflies and the man fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Although I do understand your want to die in battle."

"If you understand it so well why won't you fight me?" the man yelled.

"I have no interest in the dead." Hisoka turned around and sat on the fallen trunk. Haley remained where she was and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bye bye."

The man yelled and forced himself to stand up. He ran at Hisoka with his spear raised. Haley held out of her hands and a small portion of her tattoos lashed out and struck the man in the neck.

"Hisoka's right. You were dead inside already, and now your physical self is dead," she said. The tattoos were pulled out of his neck and blood spurting out in pulses. Not a second later many needles soared over Hisoka's head, past Haley, and lodged themselves into the man's face. He collapsed backwards and Haley turned around to see Illumi disguised still as Gittarackur. He was holding four more needles in one hand and smiled at them.

"Sorry about that. I carelessly let him escape," he said.

"Some assassin you are," Haley whispered.

"Liar. You granted him one final wish after he begged you, yes?" Hisoka said.

"Well I felt sorry for the guy. He was dead either way," Illumi said.

"Probably would have preferred that you killed him back then rather than die without Hisoka accepting to fight him," Haley said.

"I agree. This was a pointless battle. You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose," Hisoka said.

Illumi raised his arms in a shrug and looked down at him. "You've done it before haven't you? Walked away from opponents before finishing them."

"I have standards. I'm not interested in people who have no purpose. I only spare those whose death would be a waste" Hisoka said. Illumi looked at Haley.

"Then why is she alive?"

"Excuse you, I have a purpose."

"When I first met her I could sense that she had potential to become powerful."

"And now?" Illumi asked.

"I still do. I've seen her kill numerous people without blinking. Besides, we made a deal ten years ago and so far she's upheld her end of the bargain, so I'll keep mine," Hisoka said.

"What deal?" Illumi asked.

"That's between us," Haley said.

"I agreed to show her around the world if she agreed to become the strongest she can be. She's shown acceptable progress over the last ten years," Hisoka explained.

"Hisoka!" Haley yelled.

"The contents of the deal itself aren't that secretive, darling," Hisoka said.

"Is she really that strong? Doesn't seem like it to me," Illumi said.

"We've had small sparing sessions now and then. The last time we fought she was able to hold her own against me for a solid three hours before I pinned her," Hisoka said. Illumi hummed. "What about that guy's tag?"

"I took it already. I also got another one from someone who was trying to snipe me. He annoyed me so I killed him. I already have six points so I don't need it," Illumi said. He tossed the tag to Hisoka who caught it and looked at the number. Illumi then took out the needles in his head and transformed back into his normal self.

Hisoka looked over his shoulder and watched the transformation. "This is always so fascinating to watch."

"It's pretty hard on me," Illumi said.

"It's disgusting to me," Haley said.

"I feel much better. And no one asked you," Illumi said as he looked at Haley. He then dug into the ground and made a small hole for himself. He put himself in it and said, "Well, I'll just sleep here until the final day. Good luck." He disappeared into the hole and covered it with a mound of dirt.

Haley sat down next to him on the log. Hisoka tossed the tag up and down until night fell. She kept a mental tab on Gon until Hisoka stood up and told her he was going to find two more tags.

She jumped up and stretched. "Okay~ Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Which way do you want to go?" Haley asked.

"Hm." He looked left and right, then started walking towards the right. Haley walked leisurely beside him. Her ears perked as she picked up the sound of Gon moving from bush to bush and tree to tree. Once more, she made no move to announce Gon's presence.

"Any idea who you're hunting yet?" she asked, resting her hands in the pockets of her sweater.

"Whoever comes across my path first."

"And you're just going to walk around aimlessly until someone does?"

"Who knows?" They went silent for a few minutes until they approached an opening in the forest.

"Why don't you try going on that ledge? It should give you a better view of the area below," Haley said.

"If I didn't know any better I would guess you were trying to lure me into a trap," he smirked at her.

"Who me? Never," she said. He walked onto a jutting ledge and looked into the forest below. He started by merely scanning the area in front of him until something caught his eye. Haley stood a little behind him and glanced over at Gon, who wasn't paying her any attention.

 _Be careful little boy. You don't know who you're up against._ Haley thought.

"Found you," Hisoka slowly sang. Haley turned her attention back to him. "Oh, it's you. This should be fun." He jumped down from the ledge and into the forest below.

"Looks like he found his next prey," Haley whispered as she jumped down after him. They ran through the forest for a few minutes. Haley trailed a few feet behind to give the hunter some room. She kept an eye on his back while she kept her ears open for possible enemies. She picked up on footsteps behind them and she briefly looked over her shoulder to see Gon as he dashed down a side path parallel to theirs a good enough distance that Hisoka wouldn't have heard him.

 _Using Hisoka's focus on his new prey and our footsteps to hide your own? You're decent kid, I'll give you that._ She thought. Haley looked back at Hisoka and saw that he slowed down.

"We'll wait here for them," he stated. Haley skidded to a halt beside Hisoka and looked around.

"So, who are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Do you remember the two teenagers we fought against in the fog on the first phase?"

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. "The blonde and the one with glasses?"

"Yes. They'll be here shortly. If you wish to hide like you did with the other one, I suggest now would be better. These two seem like they'd be more aware," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, I'll stay here. I'm bored anyway so this should provide some kind of entertainment."

He leaned against the trunk of a tree that divided the coming path into two. He smirked as he held up a card with one hand and crossed his other arm, and one leg propped up against the tree trunk. Haley sat on the ground in front of him and crossed her legs. She played with the strings on her sweatshirt while they waited. One minute later she heard Gon settle into a hiding space and she wondered how Hisoka hadn't noticed the boy by now. Her ears perked again as she heard two sets of footsteps walking their way.

"Isn't walking around aimlessly a waste of time?" one of the people said.

"Constantly whining would be an even bigger waste of energy," the second one said.

"That must be them," Haley said.

They both stopped in their tracks when they noticed Haley and Hisoka waiting for them.

"Hey," Hisoka said as he tilted the card to greet them.

"Hisoka!" they whispered and got into battle mode.

"Imagine meeting you here," Hisoka said.

"It's like it's meant to be," Haley added.

Leorio laughed dryly. "I keep running into people I don't want to see."

Hisoka walked towards them as he spoke. "You see, I need two more points. And you two happen to be nearby. So could you give me your tags?" Hisoka said.

"What was that?" Leorio yelled.

"Why don't you take her tags?" Kurapika asked.

"She needs hers to advance so I can spare with her later," Hisoka said.

"Besides, I only have one right now," Haley said.

"Still, screw you! I'm not going to—"

"Leorio!" Kurapika yelled. Then he spoke to Hisoka, "You said you need two more points. Which tells me that we aren't your targets. Is that right?"

"I'm the one asking questions around here. Will you give me your tags or not?" Hisoka said. He brought his card to his lip sand smirked at them. Haley stood up and walked until she was next to Hisoka.

"You two were a lot smarter during the first phase. At least then you were smart enough to run away. Then again you did come back so maybe you just got dumber? Either way, this game you're trying to play with Hisoka, it won't end pretty for you," Haley said.

"Oh? So it's not fun to fight against me anymore?" Hisoka asked her.

"For me it is, but for them it would be a one-sided demolition. I'm just trying to preserve your future opponents," Haley shrugged.

"Who said anything about fighting? I want to propose an agreement. We have four tags: mine, my target's, Leorio's, and a tag worth only a single point to us. Of these only two could be the number of your target: mine or the tag only worth a single point." Kurapika continued to talk about his proposition and after a while Haley zoned out until he got to his point. "If you're willing to take the tag worth only one point to us and leave, you can have it."

 _You sure talk a lot. Granted the way you talk is good for strategy but I just don't care about the semantics after a while._ Haley thought.

Before they let him talk, both Leorio and Kurapika dropped their bags and got their weapons out to prepare to fight. "If you insist on taking the other three by force, you'll have to fight me!"

"Kurapika, you're good at talking. Not so good at judging the distance between you and your opponents," Haley said.

Hisoka's smirk grew. He brought up a hand to his eyes and laughed. After a moment he brought down his hand, did a fancy trick with the hand that was holding the card, and said, "Very well. You have a deal. I'll only take the one tag."

Haley's eyes widened a little, but one look at Hisoka's face made her realize why he decided to not fight. Kurapika picked up his bag and put the tag into the crack of a nearby tree trunk.

"I'll leave it here," he said.

Hisoka crossed his arms. "Don't worry. I'll be standing here for a while."

They slowly walked into the bush off the path while keeping their eyes on Hisoka.

Haley groaned. "Are we seriously going to stay for much longer? I'm bored!"

Hisoka chuckled again. "In just a few days they've grown so much, I barely recognize them. But they have much more to learn." He walked over to the tag, meanwhile Haley stayed where she was. "Why must unripe fruit be so tantalizing?" He flipped the tag over and commented on how it wasn't his target. Haley remained quiet as she observed Hisoka. He allowed a butterfly to land on one of his fingers and just stared at it for a few moments. Then, he crushed it. When he opened his hands, at least a dozen more flew out of his palm. The air around him stiffened and he let out a moan.

 _Uh oh. He was able to see the unripe fruit without getting a taste. I've gotta get out of his radar before he takes his bloodlust out on me._ Haley thought. She slowly walked back and ran the way they came, this time sticking to the trees and keeping tabs on the expanding presence Hisoka was emitting. Morning came and Haley remained hidden far away until she could no longer feel his presence. She went back to the ledge Hisoka had spotted Leorio and Kurapika from and found Hisoka again.

"There you are. And it looks like you're already on your way," she whispered. She looked ahead of his path and saw Gon doing the same from the trees. "You're going after him even when he has such a desire to kill? You're either really brave or really stupid, Gon. I hope you stay hidden. It would be such a waste if he took you out now." She sighed and walked away, headed towards her own target.

She put her hands in her pockets and stared straight ahead, eyes half-close but ears perked for any new noise. "I wonder how long it's gonna take for me to find him." She continued to walk for another two hours, once in a while hearing a bush rustling slightly to her right.

 _Whoever it is, they aren't good at hiding their killing aura. Am I their target? That's too bad for them. If they decide to attack me before I can get my own target, I'll have to deal with too many points._ Haley thought. "Hmm, maybe I can give one to Hisoka if Gon catches him off guard."

"You won't be giving that freak anything!" Haley half-heartedly turned around and saw a man standing there with a knife pointed at her.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out and face me. How long did you think you were gonna follow me for?" Haley asked.

"I've been following you since you found Hisoka and have been waiting for the moment you were alone! He's not here to protect you now!" the man yelled. She chuckled.

"You think I need him to protect me? Oh please. Sometimes it's more like I'm stopping him from killing you all. By the way, you mentioned that you've been following me since I found Hisoka? That's impossible. I was keeping a sharp eye on my surroundings the whole time."

He took a shaky step toward her. "No, you were keeping a close eye on that boy. I don't know why though. It's not like he could be of any threat. Much like you!" He lunged at her with the knife and she casually side-stepped out of the way. He lost his balance and the momentum of his lunge caused him to fall on his face.

Haley sighed. "What's with men and thinking a woman can't fight? Do you really think Hisoka would let me by his side if I were weak? Fat chance. Now, you have two choices," Haley said. She walked over to him, kicked his knife out of his hand, and put her foot on his head with a little pressure. "One: you can peacefully give me your tag and I'll let you live. Two: I take it and your life by force. Choose wisely."

"Get your nasty foot off of me, woman! What makes you think you can kill me? What? Are you going to squish my head? You don't have the guts!"

"You don't know me. Time's up. Goodbye." She applied more force and felt his skull give way under her foot. Blood and brains spilled all over her foot and she looked down in disgust. "Stupid." She lifted her foot out of the gooey mess and searched his body for tag. She found both it and the card that had a number on it.

 _I wasn't even your target. You're an idiot. Do some research in your next life and broaden your mind a bit._ She thought. She took the tag and dropped the card into the mess that was his head. Haley attempted to wipe the mess off of her foot in a river a few feet away but some of the blood had dried on her skin. Great. A moment later she heard someone gasp and looked over her shoulder.

"No time to fully get this blood off. I'll have to wait until I see Hisoka again," she whispered. She jumped onto a branch close to where the gasp came from. She smiled as she recognized her target. She sat on the branch, crossed one knee over the other, rested one arm over that knee while the other held her head.

"Hello down there," she called. Her target jumped a little and looked around himself wildly. When he noticed her, his eyes went wide.

"You…you were with that clown guy!" he stammered.

"Would you like to play a game?" she asked. "The rules are quite simple, really." She jumped down from her branch and pulled out a card that she once stole from Hisoka's deck. She rested it on her lip and smirked. "Come on, I'm quite bored. It'll be fun."

He took a step back and tripped over the dead man's body. He started to visibly shake as Haley kept walking closer to him.

"I-I don't think I want to," he forced out.

"Are you worrying about ending up like him? Just win the game and I won't do the same to you as I did to him," she said.

"Am I your target? Here! You can have it! I don't want to play your game!" he gasped when his back hit a tree trunk and he had nowhere else to run.

"Here, I'll give you another incentive: if you win you can have my tag. See? We both have something big to lose now."

His eyes became a little less wide and his shaking calmed down. "I…I can have it if I win?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair nor fair otherwise."

"O…okay. Fine, I'll play your game. What do I have to do?"

"Just answer three simple questions correctly. I'll make sure it's something you'll know," she said as she twirled the card around between her fingers.

The man gulped and nodded. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

She frowned but asked anyway, "Who do you think killed that man in front of you?"

He looked at the corpse he tripped over and stared at what was left of his head, then looked back up at Haley's body, specifically her foot, then back up to her face. "You. You killed him."

"Ding! That is correct! One point goes to you! Question number two! How did I kill him?"

"S-something with your foot?"

"And how do you know that?"

"That-that's two questions!"

She shrugged. "The second is simply for my curiosity."

"Um, something with your foot? You…have blood all over it and chunks of…something are sticking to your calf."

"Ding! Ding! Correct again! Two points for you! Specifically, I smashed his head in with my foot. It's completely gross how much blood and brain made it onto my foot," she said. She shook her head and stared at her foot in disgust. "Anyway, third and final question! Where is my tag? And be specific!"

"How the hell am I supposed to-"

"Guess."

He visibly gulped and stared at her body closely. She wasn't wearing shoes and had shorts on. In addition her sweater was sleeveless.

"W-well I can't see anything in your pockets that could resemble a tag, so I'm guessing in your pocket in your sweater?" he said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! However, there's a final condition: you have to take it yourself. You won after all. And I did say I wouldn't do to you what I did to him if you won," Haley said after she clapped loudly. Each clap made the man wince.

Hesitantly he stood up and walked towards her. She simply stood there and let him put his hand into her sweater pocket.

"You know, I only let Hisoka touch any part of me," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked at him. His eyes went wide again and before he could jump away, her tattoos slithered off her arms and pierced him in the chest and stomach.

"You…said you…wouldn't kill me. That was…the deal…for our game," he gurgled.

"I believe I said I wouldn't do the same to you. This isn't the same way I killed him, as you found out," she said. She removed her tattoos from his body and he crumbled to the ground gasping and coughing blood. She pushed him down her foot and held out her hand. "You lost my game the moment you became my target. Now, tag."

He glared and spat at her, a bit of blood splattering on her cheek. She sighed and her tattoos slithered off once more. They danced around in their air for a few seconds then lunged into his throat and forehead. His eyes clouded over and his body twitched once, then was still. She leaned down and searched his body for his tag, eventually finding it in his coat pocket.

"Really, there was no need to give me this much trouble," she said. There was some blood on the tag that spilled from his chest wound. "Why does everything have to have blood on it? I'll have to figure out how to make it so they don't bleed over everything I need from them." She tucked her new tag into her bra with her first one and scowled at the two bodies in front of her. "I'll go find Hisoka now. Maybe his bloodlust with be gone?"


End file.
